Onverse Guides
'Here are the guides that were added on August 13, 2009:' *''Chris (Little bitch needs to learn to not destory others shit)'' *''dnomyerj '' *''DragoWing '' *''Hell (Hell yes)'' *''IAAW (Smarticle)'' *''IronReaper'' *''JaxM (Sexy bitch)'' *''KatyC'' *''LyndaBell '' *''negativezero'' *'Ravyne Stormbringer' (Kiss ass, lying, "know it all" BITCH) *''RichardC'' *S''tarLight'' *''T3charmy (TERRIBLE FUCKING GUIDE, SOME CM'S NEED TO STOP FUCKING PLAYING THE FAVORTISM GAME!'' SHOULD HAVE KEPT HIM DELETED) *''Happy'' 'Here is the guide that was added on October 7, 2009:' *''Blax'' 'Here are the 5 guides that were added on Feburary 17, 2010:' *''Biggs'' *''Jennie'' *Mceppy *'Pluto is a Planet '' *'''Soup (GAY ASS SHIT-HEAD) 'Here are the 8 guides that were added April 14, 2010:' *''ChineseArts '' *''Conflagration'' *''DippinDot'' *''Katz'' *''LadyM'' *'SpartanKing' *''Tenish '' *''Wynnd '' 'Here are the 3 guides that were added on July 9, 2010:' *''~Mimi~ '' *''paddo'' *''zoopy (good luck with that slut you call a girlfriend)'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on July 13, 2010:' *'Catch' *Jonathanwillian01'' '' 'Here is the guide that was added on July 20, 2010:' *''Fuse (HAS A HOT HEAD, Bi-polar much?)'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on August 12, 2010:' *''Kacpir97'' *''Tomya'' 'Here is the guide that was added on September 10, 2010:' *Cosmos 'Here is the guide that was added on September 28, 2010:' *''Joordann'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on October 4, 2010:' *''BOOMitsGINA'' *''Boomy'' 'Here are the 3 guides that were added on October 13, 2010:' *''The Watcher (CALM YOUR TITS)'' *''Samuelito'' *''WyvernSky'' 'Here is the guide that was added on November 4, 2010:' *J''ordan'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on December 4, 2010:' *''Jonno '' *''XxRonaldoxX'' 'Here is the guide that was added on December 7, 2010:' *''Dolphin (maybe the only CM that's reliable) '' 'Here are the guides that were added on December 17, 2010:' *''Anjo Bom '' *'Donna Rogue' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on December 27, 2010:' *''Airurn (GAY ASS WHORE <3 , give him a guide account and exept him to NOT make annoucments?)'' *''MrScrooge'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on January 13, 2010:' *''Defector '' *Mike 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on January 23, 2011:' *''Jesuses-Angel =D (Biggest fucking suck up on the planet, FUCKING KISS ASS / Backstabber/ OH Also learned to be a leader not a follower honey(:)'' *''monkeytomboy'' 'Here is the guide that was added on January 24, 2011:' *''Zuly '' 'Here is the guide that was added on February 10, 2010:' *''Yonatan'' 'Here are the 4 guides that were added on February 21, 2011:' *''Alex (Should have been removed a year ago. Attitude check!)' '' *'Miguel ' *'''xCCx *'Zeffyr' 'Here are the 3 guides that were added on March 25, 2011:' *''Scotty'' ' *'punkrockprincess455 *'Pyro (Good luck trying to get back on the team! Someone need a Dildo?)' *''Martin Abernathy'' *''Mr. Futurehope'' 'Here is the guide that was added on March 26, 2011:' *''Josh'' 'Here is the guide that was added on April 1, 2011:' *''shaylyn'' 'Here is the guide that was added on April 12, 2011:' *'Kim (Stop acting like you're better than everyone for once)' 'Here are the 3 guides that were added on April 13, 2011:' *''Anny'' ''' *calabiyau ''' *''Elery'' 'Here are the 6 guides that were added on April 23, 2011:' *''Mizzy'' ''' *Absynthe (Tells guide secrets to regular players, way to be a CM - FIRE HER!)' *Drewno (banned, then became a guide? regret adding him in the first place much?)'' *''LittleBoom'' *''Eric (Probably the nicests person on this game/Should have been a senior guide'' months ago) 'Here are the 5 guides that were added on May 25, 2011:' *''~Mara~ (10 year old)'' *''Domenic'' *'Crhodan' *'Donkade' *''Kai'' 'Here is the guide that was added on May 26, 2011:' *''D DUBB (Wait, when was he on the team?)'' 'Here are the 5 guides that were added on June 20, 2011:' *''Eaaf (great guide)'' *''Connor (biggest trololol)'' *''nissa '' *''John'' *''Ethan'' 'Here are 4 guides that were added on June 28, 2011:' *skual *''Debyday'' *''MongerRumorz'' *''vitormalonn'' 'Here is the guide that was added on July 27, 2011:' *''Jsterboi'' 'Here are 4 guides that were added on August 1, 2011:' *''Coll (Bitch with an attitude GOOD RIDENCE )'' *''~Aurora~'' *''BlueEye'' *''-Goofy'' 'Here are 2 guides that were added on August 2, 2011:' *''Cookie_Lover '' *''Countz'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on August 4, 2011:' *''-TheRox'' *''loscoscas'' 'Here are the 6 guides that were added on August 18, 2011:' *''Delaria '' *'I am Me ' *''Brad3514'' *''Claudia ( *slaps* )'' *''Bow '' *''Glojo'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on September 7, 2011:' *''CaledoniaCelt (Community momma/community BITCH)'' *''Swager (Asshole)'' 'Here are the 2 guides that were added on October 8, 2011:' *'SolarAcid (Dates anything she can get her hands on/fake hoe)' *'Davo' 'Here is the guide that was added on January 3, 2012:' *'XxHotVampirexX' 'Here are the 6 guides that were added on January 16, 2012:' *'Lufi (Prick,asshole)' *'Pretending ' *'Efffington' *'Sydneh ' *'PenguinPanda ' *'Vendy' Category:ok u can ride cars in the hub and every one can do the forever